Demyx/Gameplay
Demyx is fought as a boss in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix. He attacks Sora and his allies in the Underworld, as well as in Hollow Bastion during the Battle of the 1000 Heartless. In Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix a Replica Data version of Demyx can be fought at the Castle Gate as well. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First encounter ;List of attacks *Demyx summons 100 water forms that are to be defeated within a time limit. During the first battle, Demyx does not physically attack. Instead, he summons 100 water forms that are to be defeated within a time limit. To make this battle a success, the player is recommended to use the "Wild Dance" Reaction Command as well as the Fire spell as many times as possible. Ethers should be brought into battle to refill the MP Gauge after a consecutive round of Fire spells, but HP should not be a problem, as defeating a water form causes HP Balls to drop. After "defeating" Demyx, he promptly says, "Not bad, Roxas" just as Axel did. Second encounter ;List of attacks *Demyx summons his "water forms". *Demyx leaps across the arena, spouts of water erupting from the ground in his wake, and summons pillars of water around him. *Demyx summons a rain of bubbles from above, and fires a bombardment of bubbles at Sora directly. *Demyx summons several spheres of water around himself, which follow Sora and explode after a short delay *Demyx walks towards Sora, swinging his sitar and summoning walls of water in front of him. Despite claiming to be a lousy fighter, Demyx tends to be a long and usually frustrating opponent and difficult as most players are caught off guard the first time by his tenacious attacks. When the fight begins, Demyx summons his "water forms", and Sora has forty seconds to destroy fifty of them. There are two types of water forms: those shaped like musical notes, and those shaped like Demyx. Striking the Demyx-shaped water forms will cause them to transform into note-shaped ones. The note water forms can be grabbed with the Reaction Command "Wild Dance", which causes damage to many water forms over a large area. Limit commands also help to destroy the water forms quickly. After the forms are destroyed, Demyx begins his normal attacks. He will leap across the arena, spouts of water erupting from the ground in his wake, and he will summon pillars of water around him. If you can hit him with a combo finisher before he leaps again, you can stop him. Demyx can leap and summon water even when knocked into the air by a combo, so be careful attacking him in the air. Demyx will also summon a rain of bubbles from above, and fire a bombardment of bubbles at Sora directly. He can also summon several spheres of water around himself, which then follow Sora, then explode after a short delay, although Sora has a brief period to escape before detonation. Demyx will often summon two or three note-shaped water forms as back-up during the battle, and while there is no timer, these water forms will attack Sora and can cause heavy damage, although Sora may use the Reaction Command to destroy them and cause collateral damage to Demyx. Sora may occasionally get the chance to use the "Show Stealer" command (signified by Demyx marching toward Sora while playing his sitar and quipping "Ain't it a blast?"), which knocks Demyx into the air and stuns him for a short time. This can backfire, however, as hitting Demyx without triggering the "Show Stealer" will result in Demyx automatically counter-attacking with his sitar and doing major damage. When he has lost approximately half his health, Demyx will summon more water forms, and Sora must defeat ten of them in ten seconds. This is difficult, but possible. Afterwards, Demyx resumes his normal attacks, but also gains a new technique. He will walk towards Sora, swinging his sitar, summoning walls of water in front of him. However, if Sora uses Guard against Demyx's sitar, Sora will not be damaged by the pillars, due to the brief invincibility from a successful Guard, allowing Sora to counterattack afterwards. Most of Demyx's attacks knock Sora into the air, so the Aerial Recovery ability is very useful. It is highly advised that you keep your distance from Demyx until you have a clear opening to attack. For this reason, Thunder helps greatly, and Wisdom Form is also useful. An alternate method is to beat all the water forms in the beginning, but then immediately after use Knocksmash. This takes Demyx's health down almost completely for an extremely easy win, without using any other magic or drive forms. ''Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix'' Replica Data ;List of attacks *Demyx summons his "water forms". *Demyx leaps across the arena, spouts of water erupting from the ground in his wake, and summons pillars of water around him. *Demyx summons a rain of bubbles from above, and fires a bombardment of bubbles at Sora directly. *Demyx summons several spheres of water around himself, which follow Sora and explode after a short delay *Demyx walks towards Sora, swinging his sitar and summoning walls of water in front of him. Demyx attacks in this fight in a similar manner to the previous battle, but this time he makes use of more water clones. There are four rounds of water clones (before Sora first gets to damage Demyx), and Sora has to destroy all of them before the thirty seconds run out, without using the Reaction Command Wild Dance. The final round has 99 clones and occurs when Demyx has one bar of HP left. Also, Demyx's fountains increase in number and in power and some briefly follow Sora, which somewhat resembles Vexen's Ice Needles Sleight. It is advisable to stock up on Ethers, Elixirs or any other MP-restoring items (place them in Donald's and Goofy's slots too), and get Donald and Goofy to carry out their attacks very frequently (do not configure their attacks to "well-balanced" or "rarely", as you might need their magic attacks). Also, disable Auto-Limit, as this might prevent you from hitting the Reaction Command Wild Dance and might get you into a Limit mode instead, preventing you from destroying all the clones on time. In the data rematch, the note-shaped water clones do not appear, but casting Blizzaga on the Demyx water clones will turn them into notes and allow you to use Wild Dance. Firaga will also instantly destroy the water clones. You may switch to Limit Form and use Ragnarok. Alternatively, you may switch to Wisdom Form and use magic-based attacks (hence it is necessary to stock up Ethers and such). Reflect and Fire will come in handy - and whilst you are in Wisdom Form, casting magic is done at a faster rate, and you can move around to destroy more water clones. Also, be sure to reset the Anti Points counter to zero before entering into this battle, so as to help prevent Sora from entering Anti Form. However, one attack from Anti Form can destroy a water clone, so the choice is yours. Heal when necessary, but prioritize on your MP. Notes and references Category:Kingdom Hearts II bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix bosses